


Forget the Promposal

by vvoidknight



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Prom, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoidknight/pseuds/vvoidknight
Summary: After John breaks up with his girlfriend, his friends decide they all get to be his date.





	

Jade glanced down at her phone, brow creasing in irritation. Rose promised that she and Dave would be on hand to meet her at the airport. It wasn’t like Rose to lie, so something must have held them up on their way to pick her up. She sighed and looked down at her suitcase plastered with stickers proudly proclaiming the names and places she’d visited. She didn’t have to look to know that the one that said Washington, USA was right under the handle.

“Jade,” Rose said breathlessly, drawing her attention away from her bag. Jade grabbed her for a tight hug and then stepped back to look at her properly. Rose was breathless and disheveled, which was an odd look for her.

“Rose… did you run here?” she asked slowly.

“No,” Rose said immediately and then grimaced. “Is it that obvious?”

“What happened?” Jade asked, pocketing her phone and grabbing ahold of her suitcase, ignoring her friend when she tried to offer her assistance.

“My mother passed out in our hotel room,” Rose rolled her eyes in frustration. “It took Dave and I almost 20 minutes to find her car keys.”

“I thought you flew?” The two young women began walking significantly slower than Rose’s initial pace.

“Oh, we did. I would never have been able to last in a car with her for so long,” she complained, dragging a hand through her hair. “No, my mother rented a car when we got in. Was your flight alright?”

“Well enough,” Jade said brightly. They exited the terminal and Rose directed them towards the parking lot. “If your mom is asleep, who’s driving the car?”

“Our least favorite hipster,” Rose said frankly and then tugged her over to a dark car that was still running. Jade peeked inside and saw Dave behind the wheel with his phone out, completely engrossed. She grinned and went over to harass him a bit, dropping her suitcase with Rose for the moment.

A sharp knock on the window made him nearly jump out of his skin, drawing a giggle from Jade. He looked up and then fiddled with something on the door until the window began to lower. In his most ridiculous Texas twang, he said, “Move along, little lady.”

“Do you even have a license?” she wondered.

“What are you, the police?”

“Yes, and you’re busted mister!” she waggled her finger in mock anger at him until he cracked a grin.

“Yeah, you’re still the same huge geek. Get in the car,” he said, popping the trunk. Rose began hauling Jade’s abandoned suitcase to the back of the car before she could protest. Dave smirked and added, “Welcome back to the land of the free, Jade Harley.”

“Dave Strider,” she swiftly plucked his glasses off, deftly avoiding his flailing arms, and placed them on her own face. “It’s good to be back.”

* * *

 

“My clothes are all creased,” Jade said crossly. Rose looked over from where she was perched on the edge of Dave’s bed and then she set aside the magazine (The Weekly World News, a purchase of Dave’s). She came over to examine the clothes in question, dusting an invisible amount of lint off of Jade’s dark vest.

“We can request an iron from reception,” Rose said. “It’s a cute outfit.”

The outfit in question was comprised of a white dress shirt with a classic black button up vest and black slacks. It was nearly identical to Rose’s but for the color – Rose’s vest was a deep purple.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” she teased, gently bumping Rose with one of her shoulders. She grinned and said, “Just because I grew up in the jungle doesn’t mean I’m completely uncivilized.”

The bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam poured out as Dave exited. He had a white fluffy towel wrapped around himself, covering his chest and just barely covering his lower half.

“What’s his excuse, I wonder?” Rose thought aloud. She and Jade giggled at the confused look Dave threw them.

* * *

 

“Who gets to go knock?” Dave asked, checked the time on his phone even though the car’s dashboard had a perfectly functional clock. Jade huffed in the backseat and leaned forward to punch him on the arm.

“Don’t text and drive, fuckass,” she said.

“What the fuck, Jade. I’m parked,” Dave protested, squirming away. He readjusted his suit jacket, frowning. Rose turned to look at him as well and arched a brow. “What?”

“You can partake in as many dangerous, self-destructive behaviors as you like when you don’t have two innocent victims in the car,” Rose told him firmly. He stared at her for a silent moment before cursing and clawing his door open. He stomped around the car mumbling something about Lalondes and Harleys.

His red skirt floated around his legs as he went up to John Egbert’s front door and hit the doorbell. Rose outright laughed, but Jade hurried to exit the car as well. _She_ was going to hug John first.

As soon as the door opened, she darted around Dave stealthily and grabbed John up and swung him around as he cried out in alarm and surprise.

“Whaaaaaaa-“

“Keep it down or the neighbors are gonna call the cops on us. Is that what you want, John? Do you want to visit us in jail?” Dave asked, stepping back to give Jade room to move.

Once Jade returned him to the ground (and as he grabbed for his front doorway to remain standing under the onslaught of dizziness), John stared between them in shock. Jade smiled hugely and said, “I can’t believe you’re dressed in sweats, John. Worst date ever.”

“What?” he asked again.

“Oh shit,” Dave hit his forehead is if he just remembered something he forgot. “We didn’t do a promposal. I guess this is it. We’ll pack it all in and fly home.”

“We’re taking you to prom whether you want to go or not,” Jade explained. “No more moping over your dumbbutt ex-girlfriend. Just prom and late birthday shenanigans.”

Jade grabbed John and hauled him back inside. Dave (and Rose from the car) waved as he was abducted.

* * *

 

After John was forced into a suit, his dad insisted on photos of John and all of his dates. They all withheld prom tradition and used the classic leave-room-for-Jesus prom pose in a variety of combinations. In one of the shots, they were all lines up with Jade as the one holding onto Rose, who was holding onto Dave, who was holding onto John. It was undisputedly the best shot of the night.

John’s father gave them all a curfew of midnight and told each of them that he expected them no later than 12:00 AM on the dot. They would be sleeping over and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. They absconded before he could insist upon anything else.

“Alright,” Dave said, tossing the car keys into the air and catching them. “Get in losers. We’re going shopping.”

“Dave, why are you wearing a skirt?” John asked, eyeing the ruffled red piece of clothing.

“Oh my god, you can’t just ask someone why they’re wearing a skirt,” Jade said and traded high fives with Dave while Rose groaned at the references.

Dave slid into the driver’s seat and everyone else hurried to claim their own seats (with Jade winning the rights to the passenger’s seat and therefore DJ rights). It was only then that Dave deigned to answer the question. He said, “I’m wearing a skirt because I’ve got really fucking nice legs and I’m willing to share them with the world.”

He stretched his right leg up and onto the dashboard where Jade could pet it and agree with him. John noticed a cute little bow on the end of Dave’s red flats and asked, “Dave, does your brother know you have those clothes?”

“My Bro has a lot worse in his closet,” Dave said frankly. “This is ironic _and_ it shows off my legs. Did I mention my calves look fucking amazing?

“They are some pretty nice legs,” Jade agreed sweetly and grinned as John made a mock gagging sound at her attempts to suck up to their driver.

“Thank you, Jade.”

“You’re welcome, Dave.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly, all of their group got in without an incident, though Dave especially received a number of weird looks. After demanding an awkward slow dance from all of them, Dave disappeared with Rose to get drinks.”

“This is unbelievable,” John said, looking around at all the terribly tacky decorations and all of his classmates that were either eyeing him and Jade or Rose and Dave with obvious curiosity.

“Well, believe it because we’re here,” Jade declared. She grabbed one of John’s hands and dragged him behind her to the dancefloor. “I can’t dance, but let’s _do_ this.”

Jade took the lead in what was probably the worst dance in all of history and John let her.

When they found Rose and Dave, two songs later, the two were sitting at a table with four drinks between them. They handed over cups when the two that had been dancing demanded, happy enough to sit and soak in the experience for the moment. In the quiet moment, Jade permitted herself time to mess with her spinner rings – two on each hand, green and blue on her right and purple and red on her left – while she relaxed.

“Don’t you guys have school or something?” John asked after he caught his breath.

“I’ve never been to a school in my life,” Jade said cheerfully, prompting an un-Strider-like snort from Dave, who tried to cover it up with a cough.

“Online school, bro,” Dave said after a moment to regain his composure.

“And I’ve been led to inform the less time I spend at school, the better,” Rose said. “Apparently I seem to, ah… distract my fellow students.”

“So we decided to crash your prom and celebrate your birthday,” Jade put in. She grinned. “Happy late birthday, John!”

* * *

 

Their good luck ran out an hour later when some of John’s less tolerant classmates decided they didn’t like the look of the three strangers crashing their prom. After a small… altercation, the four decided that they’d all experienced enough of prom and wanted out.

“Why Denny’s?” Dave bemoaned, regulated to the back seat while John, who actually _did_ have his license, drove them to the 24 hour restaurant.

“Because I’m hungry,” Jade groaned, already tired of the whining. “Shut up and be happy that we’re getting food, you ass.”

“Jade, if you can manage to shut Dave up for any amount of time, I will pay you one hundred dollars right here, right now,” Rose said, eyeing Dave meanly. He flipped her off and she primly returned the favor.

“I’d do it for a half-eaten candy bar,” Jade claimed. She twisted in her seat and began climbing into the backseat where Dave was scooting away in terror. She ignored John’s yell for her to stop and get back in her seat after she almost kneed him in the face, too intent on throwing herself at Dave and wrestling him into silence.

* * *

 

At exactly 11:47 PM, John, Jade, Rose, and Dave returned to the Egbert house. They were nearly silent when they entered, mindful of Dad Egbert’s sleeping pattern. They tiptoed up to John’s room, only pausing to retrieve some drinks from the fridge.

In John’s room, John set up movies while everyone complained of his lack of taste. However, he was the birthday boy and they had to concede to him and let him force them to watch Nicolas Cage’s greatest hits.

…Or that’s what they intended. All four of them were asleep, huddled together in a combination pillow/blanket fort they’d built together, by the end of the first movie.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in outfits I had in mind:  
> Jade: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/83/b6/4683b6f238cfa14097b5cf4dc03029f3.jpg  
> Rose: https://www.sixstaruniforms.com/images/stories/virtuemart/product/resized/fkhdam544khntlo1geuuvd0uchjd50pvpxozzybaeo0_350x350.jpg  
> Dave: https://img0.etsystatic.com/039/1/6349241/il_340x270.646448908_4f9v.jpg  
> John: A suit jacket with a tuxedo t-shirt underneath.


End file.
